


This is (not) a Drill

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, Humor, M/M, Underhill is a gentleman and a true friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “Now, put on your sturdy shoes. We've got a lot of ground to cover.”Alec sighs. “Alright. But there's something I need to do first.”--Or: Alec has a mission of theutmostimportance.[Set during 3x12.]





	This is (not) a Drill

**Author's Note:**

> like i promised here's some light humor. hope y'all enjoy it (especially you, bohemian XD)

“Now, put on your sturdy shoes. We've got a lot of ground to cover.”

Alec sighs. “Alright. But there's something I need to do first.”

Magnus frowns at him critically. “How long will it take?”

“Five minutes, tops,” Alec answers and hopes that estimation is true.

Magnus hums. “Then I might just squeeze in a shower.”

Normally Alec would balk at the notion of Magnus showering in anything less than at least thirty minutes, but his thoughts are already elsewhere. He nods distractedly. “Great. See you in a few.”

He's halfway to the door when Magnus calls him back.

“Not that I don't enjoy the view,” he teases with a smirk, “but you _might_ want to put on some pants before heading out.”

Alec flushes bright red and scrambles for his clothes, accompanied by Magnus's chuckles.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Underhill just finished his daily check-up on the Institute's outdoor sensors when his phone rings with an incoming alarm, alerting him to an unauthorized activity in the control room. He loses no time, sprinting back inside and only slowing down once he's nearing the control room's door. He draws his seraph blade, cautiously peering through the door crack, catching sight of a dark figure huddled in front of the main console.

Without making a sound he approaches, raising his blade to tap against the intruder's back.

“Show yourself,” he demands.

The intruder startles and turns, revealing himself to be none other than Alec Lightwood, Head of the Institute.

Underhill's first instinct is to stand back, but then common sense kicks in.

“Who are you?”

His opponent frowns. “I'm.. Alec?”

For a moment Underhill pauses because that frown looks very familiar and it's not entirely impossible for Alec to come in despite being off duty, but there's no real reason for Alec to be sneaking into the control room. Alec had no reservations in the past to call on Underhill when he needed to review some tapes, so this secrecy seems more than suspicious.

“Nice try, but I'm aware that shapeshifting runes are a thing. Deactivate yours immediately.”

The frown morphs into a scowl. “I didn't use a shapeshifting rune.”

Underhill cocks his head. “That's exactly what an intruder would say.”

He's just contemplating how he can force this Alec-shaped imposter to obey when he raises his hand. “Let's cut this short. You saw me at the Hunter's Moon when I was avoiding a family dinner because I was plastered.” He looks like he's just bitten into a particularly rotten lemon.

Underhill still hesitates.

Alec's scowl intensifies. “You don't honestly think I would have told another living soul about this, do you?”

He has a point. Underhill lowers his blade. “My apologies. Sir.”

Alec shakes his head. “None needed. It's good to see you know how to handle the job.” He glances at the computer and clears his throat. “Which is why I was here. To test your capabilities. This was a test. Obviously.”

Underhill blinks. He's not sure he's ever seen someone with a poker face this bad.

“Right,” he says, as neutral as possible.

On the screen an “Are you sure you want to delete these 9 files?” menu flashes.

Alec sees that Underhill saw it and straightens a bit more. “Congratulations, Underhill. You prevented a possible data loss. Your reaction time leaves nothing to be desired.” He eyes the screen like a man dying of thirst who was denied the life-saving drink of water.

“Thanks,” Underhill replies and shuffles his feet. “I'll... leave you to it then?”

The relief rolling off Alec is probably grave enough to register on the Institute's sensors. “Yes! I mean, yes. Good idea.” Alec coughs, rolling his shoulders.

Underhill nods and retreats, still catching the deep breath Alec lets out as soon as he's out the door.

He spends the next five minutes hanging around the Ops Center while keeping an eye on the Institute's exit, and as soon as he sees Alec leave, unsurprisingly with Magnus in tow, he makes his way back to the control room.

Just like he thought Alec didn't delete the offending files form the back-up server, and even worse, used his own ID to log into the system.

Underhill frowns and starts to cover his tracks.

First he picks out the feed of the nine cameras that Alec accessed and searches for suitable snippets so he can create loops to bridge the gaps in the footage. After that's done he synchronizes the back-up drive, effectively erasing whatever segments Alec had deleted permanently from existence. Then he overrides the system's security protocol and removes the records of the alarm Alec had set off. Next are Alec's login details, plus a little subversion program that'll make it impossible to retrace the changes back to this computer should somebody ever realize the footage was edited.

While he works he can't help but notice that the cameras Alec accessed are dotted along the way from the training area to Alec's bedroom. That and the time stamps of the missing footage give him a pretty good idea what Alec was attempting to hide.

He feels invasive, just drawing the obtruding conclusion. But they're Shadowhunters, used to cohabiting in the tightest of spaces, with rarely any privacy. Ensuring Alec even the tiniest bit of it is a duty and an honor.

When his work is done Underhill leans back in his chair and allows himself a small smile. All traces of anything out of the ordinary happening are well and truly wiped out.

It's just another day at the New York Institute.

 

**Author's Note:**

> saw a couple fics incorporating underhill and his being head of security into this episode, and was inspired myself. i mean, we learned in 2x04 that there are literally several cameras in the shadowhunters' bedrooms. i don't think alec would just let that go.


End file.
